1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to dual clutch transmissions and, more specifically, to dual clutch transmissions having an area controlled hydraulic circuit used for governing the flow of cooling fluid provided to each of the two clutches of a dual clutch transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, land vehicles require a powertrain consisting of three basic components. These components include a power plant (such as an internal combustion engine), a power transmission, and wheels. The power transmission component is typically referred to simply as the “transmission.” Engine torque and speed are converted in the transmission in accordance with the tractive-power demand of the vehicle. Presently, there are two typical transmissions widely available for use in conventional motor vehicles. These include the manually operated transmission and the automatic transmission.
Manually operated transmissions include a foot-operated start-up or launch clutch that engages and disengages the driveline with the power plant and a gearshift lever to selectively change the gear ratios within the transmission. When driving a vehicle having a manual transmission, the driver must coordinate the operation of the clutch pedal, the gearshift lever and the accelerator pedal to achieve a smooth and efficient shift from one gear to the next. The structure of a manual transmission is simple and robust and provides good fuel economy by having a direct power connection from the engine to the final drive wheels of the vehicle. Additionally, since the operator is given complete control over the timing of the shifts, the operator is able to dynamically adjust the shifting process so that the vehicle can be driven most efficiently. One disadvantage of the manual transmission is that there is an interruption in the drive connection during gear shifting. This results in losses in efficiency. In addition, there is a great deal of physical interaction required on the part of the operator to shift gears in a vehicle that employs a manual transmission.
Automatic transmissions offer ease of operation. The driver of a vehicle having an automatic transmission is not required to use both hands, one for the steering wheel and one for the gearshift, and both feet, one for the clutch and one for the accelerator and brake pedal in order to safely operate the vehicle. In addition, an automatic transmission provides greater convenience in stop and go situations, because the driver is not concerned about continuously shifting gears to adjust to the ever-changing speed of traffic. Although conventional automatic transmissions avoid an interruption in the drive connection during gear shifting, they suffer from the disadvantage of reduced efficiency because of the need for hydrokinetic devices, such as torque converters, interposed between the output of the engine and the input of the transmission for transferring kinetic energy therebetween. In addition, automatic transmissions are typically more mechanically complex and therefore more expensive than manual transmissions.
For example, while torque converters provide a smooth coupling between the engine and the transmission, the slippage of the torque converter results in a parasitic loss, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the entire powertrain. Further, the torque converter itself requires pressurized hydraulic fluid in addition to any pressurized fluid requirements for the actuation of the gear shifting operations. This means that an automatic transmission must have a large capacity pump to provide the necessary hydraulic pressure for both converter engagement and shift changes. The power required to drive the pump and pressurize the fluid introduces additional parasitic losses of efficiency in the automatic transmission.
In an ongoing attempt to provide a vehicle transmission that has the advantages of both types of transmissions with fewer of the drawbacks, combinations of the traditional “manual” and “automatic” transmissions have evolved. Most recently, “automated” variants of conventional manual transmissions have been developed which shift automatically without any input from the vehicle operator. Such automated manual transmissions typically include a plurality of power-operated actuators that are controlled by a transmission controller or some type of electronic control unit (ECU) to automatically shift synchronized clutches that control the engagement of meshed gear wheels traditionally found in manual transmissions. The design variants have included either electrically or hydraulically powered actuators to affect the gear changes. However, even with the inherent improvements of these newer automated transmissions, they still have the disadvantage of a power interruption in the drive connection between the input shaft and the output shaft during sequential gear shifting. Power interrupted shifting results in a harsh shift feel that is generally considered to be unacceptable when compared to smooth shift feel associated with most conventional automatic transmissions.
To overcome this problem, other automated manual type transmissions have been developed that can be power-shifted to permit gearshifts to be made under load. Automated manual transmissions having two clutches are generally referred to simply as dual, or twin, clutch transmissions. The dual clutch structure is most often configured so as to derive power input from a single engine flywheel arrangement. However, some designs have a dual clutch assembly having different input sources. Regardless, the layout is the equivalent of having two transmissions in one housing, namely one power transmission assembly on each of two input shafts concomitantly driving one output shaft. Each transmission can be shifted and clutched independently. In this manner, uninterrupted power upshifting and downshifting between gears, along with the high mechanical efficiency of a manual transmission is available in an automatic transmission form. Thus, significant increases in fuel economy and vehicle performance may be achieved through the effective use of certain automated manual transmissions.
While dual clutch transmissions have overcome several drawbacks associated with conventional transmissions and the newer automated manual transmissions, it has been found that controlling and regulating the automatically actuated dual clutch transmission to achieve the desired vehicle occupant comfort goals is a complicated matter. There are a large number of events to properly time and execute within the transmission for each shift to occur smoothly and efficiently. In addition, the clutch and complex gear mechanisms, working within the close confines of the dual clutch transmission case, generate a considerable amount of heat. The heat build-up is aggravated by the nature of the clutch mechanisms themselves, each of which are typically constructed of two series of plates, or discs, one set connected in some manner to the output of the engine and the second attached to an input shaft of the transmission. Each of the set of plates include friction material. The clutch plates and discs are pressed together under pressure to a point at which the plates and discs make a direct physical connection. The clutch may be designed for a full “lock-up” of the plates and discs, or may be designed with a certain amount of “limited slip”. Regardless, the slipping of the friction plates within a friction type clutch, whether from a designed limited slip or the normal uncontrolled slipping that occurs during clutch engagement and disengagement, generates heat that needs to be dissipated. A considerable amount of heat can be generated in the typical dual clutch transmission utilizing a combined coaxial clutch assembly wherein the one clutch fits within the second clutch.
In order to provide sufficient cooling to the clutch assemblies of the conventional dual clutch transmission, the clutch assemblies are usually bathed in transmission fluid in a generally uncontrolled manner. While this approach has generally worked for its intended purpose, disadvantages remain. Specifically, these types of conventional clutch cooling hydraulic circuits have failed either to adequately provide for proper cooling and heat reduction of the clutches of the dual clutch transmission or have resulted in producing large efficiency losses by excessively flooding of the clutch assemblies with fluid.
Newer approaches in the structure of hydraulic circuits for clutch cooling have been proposed in the related art that offer improvements, but are still limited in their cooling capacity. For example, conventional clutch cooling approaches sometimes use a single hydraulic circuit to supply cooling oil or fluid from the cooler device to the clutches. This causes the clutches to suffer inadequate and inefficient heat removal. Furthermore, the inadequacy of these conventional hydraulic circuits is also exaggerated under clutch high loading conditions where excessively high heat is built up rapidly in the active clutch. These inherently inadequate cooling circuit strategies lead to shortened component life and ultimate failure of the clutch assemblies within the dual clutch transmission. Similarly, inadequate cooling is responsible for rapid breakdown of the physical properties of the transmission fluid, which can cause failure of the other components within the transmission. Most transmission cooling strategies are controlled as a function of the fluid pressure provided to the various components. While this type of strategy has generally worked for its intended purpose, there remains a need for better control over the cooling fluid while maintaining low cost. Further, the conventional hydraulic circuits that excessively flood the clutch assemblies with cooling fluid also cause unnecessary clutch drag and put excessive demands on the pump resulting in poor clutch life and lower fuel efficiencies.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the related art for an improved hydraulic circuit to provide cooling fluid to the clutch assemblies of the dual clutch transmissions. Specifically, there is a need for a dual clutch transmission having a clutch cooling circuit wherein the area of the orifices in the valves is opened in a controlled fashion to provide cooling fluid to thereby better control the system fluid flow while maintaining low system cost.